Secrets
by Seikatsu-Shi
Summary: Ling is destined to become emperor, and he wants Lan Fan by his side as more than just his bodyguard. Just when he almost has her, tragedy strikes his palace and an unknown enemy lurks in its shadows. Has it something to do with Lan Fan's dark past? She's taking no chances. Will NOT have a finished ending. Readers must use their imaginations.
1. Knock Knock

**Hi there! This is mi first Ling/LanFan story ever, so be nice! I'm not so good with staying in character with LanFan so PLEASE be nice.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, but I would like to :3**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 - Knock Knock!

Lan Fan let down her shoulder length raven hair with a heavy sigh. She had been ordered some resting time from Ling Yao himself, but she couldn't rest. She had just watched her grandfather being buried, and right now the prince was running up to his father with the Philosopher's Stone in hand. To top that off he was going off with absolutely no one to protect him. If Fu were here, he'd beat her senseless.

"But, Grandfather's not here anymore," The young Xingese woman whispered, chills running up her arms as she pulled off her black secret soldier uniform. She peeled off her fingerless gloves and hand protectors lined with small spikes along the knuckles. She also took off her red and white warrior mask that had been pulled over her head, kept around her neck by a single string.

The only things she left on were her scarlet undergarments. They hugged her curves so snugly that no wrinkles in the fabric were present. A mirror rested in the back of the tidy room, her eyes resisting the urge to look herself over. She passed it as she hung her clothes up on a rack. Biting her lip, she decided to look into the glass.

Her figure was that of an hourglass, but in her dark onyx eyes she wasn't good enough. It was fare to say her self esteem was not very high. She hated women who showed off their bodies to anyone who asked, but deep down she would wonder just as everyone else would. All the vigorous training she had gone through was no match for a virgin woman's venturous mind.

Lan Fan messed with her silky fine, ink black hair in the mirror. She pulled all of it to the left, then to the right. She posed, but nothing seemed quite appropriate. She flipped it all back then pulled it all forward with it parted in the middle. Assumed foolishness crossed the personal bodyguard's mind and she quit her fondling.

_What am I doing?_

The young woman grew frustrated as she flopped down onto her small bed. What was she thinking? Shouldn't she be worried about the prince? Of course she was worried, she was more than terrified for the safety concerning her friend.

Lan Fan bolted straight up. Friend? The prince was _not _her _friend!_ He was her master and she was his servant. She was his bodyguard. She was his...she was his...

Another frustrated sigh escaped her lips, her body hunching over as she placed her head in her hands. Who was she kidding? She loved the prince. What else would explain her irrationality when someone insulted him, or how flustered she appeared without the protection of her mask? She guarded him so closely, except now at this very moment. That's what was driving her crazy. She wasn't by Ling's side where she belonged.

Lan Fan fell back on her bed and curled up in a fetal position. She was exposed, her mind as well as her body. Cream colored eyelids closed over dark chocolate orbs and calm breathing overtook the Xingese woman. Fantasies roamed throughout her head, and for once she felt she deserved to just...dream.

"Hey, Lan Fan, guess what!" someone yelled from the other side of the door. Lan Fan jumped out of bed faster than a bullet but failed to dress herself before Ling Yao burst through the wooden door. His palm was up like he was going to give her a high-five, and it remained in the air once his eyes were stunned open. His mouth was agape and his cheeks were redder than the undergarments he laid his eyes on.

"M-Milord!" Lan Fan squeaked, losing her voice in pure embarrassment. Her hands found no place by her side and her cheeks were hot as hell. If she had felt nothing toward her prince there was no doubt in her mind she'd be standing straight with a calm face. She did feel something, however, and right now she could not contain her composer.

Ling stuttered, but couldn't form a proper word. He turned, closing the door quickly behind him. His bodyguard dressed herself quickly, putting on her mask to hide further blushing. She opened the door to find her lord leaning against the clean off-white wall, awaiting her. He looked up, his eyes closed shut and his trademark smile split his face in two. He was acting as if he hadn't seen anything, and Lan Fan felt relief wash over her. If she had come out to a nervous young man who couldn't look her in the eyes, this conversation would have been indeed very awkward.

"Yo," he grinned, waving slightly.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" The woman's voice was husky, masking her will to slip up her words.

"Oh yeah, you are now officially looking at the emperor of Xing!" Ling exclaimed while pointing a thumb in his direction. Lan Fan knew this would happen; that Ling would surely become the king. For he was the only one to gain a stone, but even knowing this she was more than breath-taken.

"That's wonderful news!" Onyx eyes lit up from behind her mask.

"Yep, now we go enjoy a delicious meal!" The new emperor cheered, turning to exit the building.

"As you wish, Milord." Lan Fan agreed, gathering her armor quickly and following him out the door. She'd put it on on the way.

Pictures of her lord seeing her barely dressed flooded her mind. She pushed them out, mentally screaming for them to go away. She'd enjoy this night with her prince, and she would act as if nothing happened. She'd be damned if she didn't.

* * *

**I see Amestris, I see Xing! I see Lan Fan's thong string! XDDD Cheesy I know! Please review! It's short, but other chapter's will be longer.  
**


	2. The Talk

**Thank you to all mi reviewers, I don't really have time to thank you all personally :) I CAN NOT DO LING...I SUCK! Go easy on meh Dx  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA {Brotherhood}**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Talk

Ling ordered everything off the menu as he always did, but now it was free of charge because he was emperor. Lan Fan watched him eat as she nibbled on her sushi. She wasn't entirely hungry, today's earlier misfortune being the main cause. She'd eat whatever her king shoved in her face, though.

Ling watched her eat as long as he could before she would look back at him, then he'd glance back down before she could make eye-contact. It wasn't that he couldn't look her in the eyes because of what had happened, he simply didn't want her to know he was staring at her for a long period of time. What he saw earlier shocked him as if she had slapped him, and he had wished countless times throughout the night that he had knocked on her door. She deserved that much, but it never crossed Ling's mind that Lan Fan would be standing in the middle of her room almost completely naked. Nevertheless, he'd think twice before barging on in from now on.

The new emperor made light conversation about what he was going to do now that he was king, and Lan Fan nodded and smiled and..._nodded and smiled._ She wasn't up for talking very much, but she looked like she was really trying to have a good time. A little _too _hard. Ling sighed, dropping his food onto one of his _many _plates.

"Lan Fan-"

"I apologize, my lord." Lan Fan cut in with her head hanging low. She looked defeated and hurt, surprising her emperor once again.

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked, his slim eyes opening. His personal bodyguard didn't look him in the eye just as he hadn't the entire night.

"I'm ruining your evening." She clarified in her usual rough, whispery voice. She picked up her chopsticks and fumbled with her meat, not really interested with her food.

"What gave you that idea?" Now the Xingese man was more than serious as he straightened up, propping his chin up on the open palms of his hands. He watched her intently, but still she didn't look at him directly. Lan Fan felt on the spot, and her cheeks flushed pink.

"I'm done," she announced quickly, placing her food utensils down on the table and all but throwing her mask over her face. Ling flinched but concealed it before his body guard could notice. He was good with hiding practically everything about himself. He could slip away from his bodyguard whenever he wanted, even when Fu was around. He could hide his thoughts especially well, but now it was getting harder. One thought specifically kept running through his mind. Lan Fan's matching red satin underwear and bra.

Ling clenched his fingers, now in a fist on the wooden table before him, and his bottom lip quivered. He wanted to take control over his thoughts, but every time he pushed them out they'd be pushed right back in.

"I'm sorry," he ended up blurting out in the midst of an awkward silence. Lan Fan looked shaken, for her eyes were wide behind the mask. Ling knew they were without even glancing her way. He had known her for so long, her reactions were what he memorized. The familiarity was now the cause of the pain inside he felt. It would have been easier had he remained prince. Lan Fan would have refused at first but Ling was sure it would have been because he was of royal blood _not _that she didn't like him. No one followed a prince's life, no one would have ever known. He could've given the Philosopher's Stone to May Chang, but no. Now he was Emperor of Xing. He'd have to choose an Empress now, and surely a bodyguard would not do. In her, as well as everyone else's mind.

"My lord?" Ling didn't hear Lan Fan speak the first time. He looked up at her quickly before returning his dark eyes to the table.

"For barging in on you." He explained and yet another silence fell apon them.

"I should have been dressed-"

"That's not the point." Ling said a little more harshly than he meant. Lan Fan became quiet as Ling recomposed himself.

"I promise not to walk in on you again." A small smile brought much needed warmth to the man's face and Lan Fan felt herself pushing up her warrior mask, letting it fall behind her head and catching by the small string attached. A smile tore away her cold expression as well. Before her grandfather passed, Lan Fan almost never conversated with her lord. It was against her training to be so very close to him, and having feelings for Ling only made it worse.

Since Fu passed Ling and Lan Fan became closer, for the loss was a heavy one. The wound was still fresh with both of them and neither of them spoke his name unless they spoke it with great pride. It was only a week since Fu was killed, but within that time-span Ling and Lan Fan spent more time together than ever before. By that, meaning they talked when they were together. Ling practically ordered her to relax at first, and when she did finally loosen up the smallest of fractions, she'd end up giggling at whatever Ling had said or done. It wasn't like her to do this when people were around, but when it was just them...she was different.

Right now Lan Fan could afford to relax the slightest bit. No one was around, so threatening vibes didn't penetrate the Xingese woman's heightened senses. The rest of evening went by quickly and the conversation was that of interest.

"You never told me something." Ling wondered aloud, catching Lan Fan's dark onyx eyes.

"What is it?" She asked with a small tilt of the head.

"Why did you become a bodyguard?" Ling looked very curious but it also seemed like a question he just pulled out of the blue. He was hunched over the table as he leaned his cheek on his hand. His attire was no longer a suit like he had worn in Amestris, but more a traditional Xingese outfit.

Lan Fan bit her lip, figuring out how to prepare her sentence.

"It was Grandfather's wish. I started training before I could walk." She explained, trailing off to let her statement sink in. Ling seemed to really listen now that Fu's title had been spoken.

...

"Wow," Ling commented after awhile of listening to Lan Fan speak of her past. His guard blushed when she realized just how much she had actually talked. It had been an hour since she began, but Ling never got bored of hearing her talk. She never talked that much, and quite frankly the new emperor felt honored to her speak like that.

"Did you ever want to do anything else?" He asked with a crooked stare.

"I never had time to think, I was too busy training. But..." Lan Fan exhaled deeply before continuing.

"No, I do not regret the path that was chosen for me. If I hadn't become a protector of the Yao clan...I wouldn't have met you."

* * *

**So its out there BUT not quite! U kno Lan Fan has a way of covering stuff up! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I KNOW ITS SHORT!**


	3. To Protect

**I am SO sorry for the long wait! I just WASN'T inspired and I didn't want to write down anything stupid bc this pairing is AWESOME! The idea hit me in the shower...LITERALLY! Mi shampoo bottle hit me on the head and I was struck with this idea! I just take showers three times a day...**

* * *

Chapter 3 - To Protect

It was so sudden. The former emperor was not well, and everyone knew it, but his death was not anticipated so quickly. Everyone thought it would be at least another few months, maybe even a whole year before his imperial highness would succumb to his sickness. It was a bittersweet awakening for the faraway kingdom. Their ruler had fallen, but now a kinder, younger, and immortal being would step up in his place.

Ling sighed bitterly. He was somewhat glad his father died, and it wasn't just because he wanted to become king quicker. Though he was guaranteed the thrown because of the Philosopher's Stone he had obtained, he still couldn't control the country until his father had passed. Surely, with the instantaneous death of the former ruler, it would raise questions for the young lord.

"You couldn't have lived a bit longer, could you?" Ling sighed again with crossed arms over his satin, Xingese attire. He looked over the unnecessarily large grave before him in mild disgust. His father had only wanted the best, even in the afterlife. Ling swore he was more selfish than Greed ever was.

Lan Fan was perched on the extravagant shrine in front of the royal burial grounds. She wasn't aloud in the cemetery, for she wasn't of royal blood. However, nothing was said about her sitting on the roof of the _entrance_ to the grounds.

The alluring bodyguard had her reasons for bending the strict laws of the head family: Ling was to become king of this exotic oasis as of tomorrow, and she had to be on guard every single minute. She could not relax until he was emperor. When he'd finally be crowned, every guard in Xing had to protect him. As of tomorrow, she'd have no chance with him. Not even in her wildest dreams, would she be aloud to love him like she wanted to.

As of now, though, she would watch him with keen eyes. She'd be the only to see his every move; free and uncaring and _completely Ling_. She was content. Alert, but content.

"Hey, Lan Fan!" Ling waved casually as to say his business here was done, but she had jumped at her name. He hadn't noticed, for she had concealed her surprise. Should've been more alert...

Jumping down from the high advantage and landing swiftly on one knee, the raven-haired beauty stood gracefully. Ling met her after trotting down the stairs to the open shrine. They walked in silence, and Lan Fan could tell something was just a bit off with her lord, but she didn't press the issue. It wasn't her business, and she had no right to snoop. Still, when the ever happy-go-lucky prince didn't smile, something was bothering him.

Ling knew he was giving off some wrong feeling in which his bodyguard could sense, but he was too busy with his thoughts to try and cover it up with an act. She would see through it anyway. No one alive knew him better than her, and he knew no one ever would.

When they reached the castle grounds, the guards greeted Ling respectfully and opened the large gaits for the both of them. Maids scurried along the hallways, stopping to bow to the heir before hurrying on their way. Some carried fresh towels, while others scrubbed the floors and walls. They never spoke much, and when they did it was only to apologize for something they needn't apologize for, or to quickly respond to a higher-up. They lived on the outside of the castle, in a large—yet minuscule in comparison to the palace—building in the back. It was nestled sixty yards away and hidden by lavish assortments of old, billowing trees.

During the day, they kept to themselves and muttered orders or directions for each other so the weight of the castle's tidiness was shifted equally on their shoulders. Lan Fan never really noticed them before, but she didn't sympathize for them as one would expect. Their responsibilities were to the emperor's home and nothing else. However, when one screamed, she fell into action.

A pregnant, young woman in overlapping silk robes shrieked on the marble floor in the corridor. A silver tray lay scattered beside her; Tender calf meat was soaked in thick soup of flattened dog meat lay next to fresh bamboo shoots littered and rolled across the floor. Rice sprinkled across the marble and fresh rock mushrooms were tossed unevenly within the rice wine collected in a milky puddle. The maids with similar dishes unwillingly continued on until out of sight.

It was obvious the poor maiden had dropped her tray, and now the general that had been passing by seized her by the arms and threw her down before taking out his whip.

"You stupid bitch! Look what you've done!" He brought his whip down and a crack reverberated throughout the halls. Its echo seemed endless.

The man looked down in disbelief mixed confusion and heated anger. He hadn't hit his target, but instead a black haired woman dripping in secret soldier ebony clothing. A bright red string sizzled on her pale cheek, but her dark onyx eyes never quivered and she, herself, hadn't flinched.

A sound escaped her, a release of bottled anger in one breath. Her mask, crack in half on impact, rattled soundlessly on the floor by the mess. It was cracked in two, but it had taken most of the assault. The paled female behind her was shocked silent, beyond sobs, though tears leaked down her cheeks silently.

The towering general regained his composure and lifted his arm once more, only his actions were halted when a rough hand grabbed his wrist. Though Ling was slightly shorter than the man, he was by far more intimidating.

"You're lucky I don't cut off that arm of yours." He growled, and the general whipped around the second he recognized his voice.

"Mi-Milord!" He stuttered, bowing before the soon-to-be king. "That maid dropped—"

"I don't care what she did, she's pregnant! How could you endanger a life like that?" Ling was furious, but he kept his voice below a yell.

"Y-Yes, milord." He said abruptly and his black eyes fell to the floor. They met with Lan Fan's briefly, who had picked up her mask as well as the woman behind her.

"Are you alright, Lan Fan?" The Xingese prince questioned, eying the mark on her ghostly face.

"Do not concern yourself with me, my lord." Her voice came out unwavering, and she presented herself as if nothing happened. Reluctantly, Ling moved to the frightened girl standing awkwardly to the side.

"How about you? Are you alright?" He asked with an outstretched hand, grasping her trembling ones lightly.

"Y-Yes, milord! I'm plenty fine! I must apologize for—"

"Don't worry about it." Ling's grin and wave of the hand seemed to set the girl at ease, and Lan Fan wanted desperately to hide the smile that threatening to break through her barrier.

"You there!" The prince called, turning back and pointing to the general. "Clean up this mess right away, and don't let me catch you threatening my workers again."

With that he sent the maid to rest for the day, and the soldier hurriedly obeyed his command. Lan Fan walked behind her prince. They walked through the halls in silence, and she appeared stoic in front of all personnel who passed them. It was a habit she had gotten used to, with or without the mask.

"Lan Fan," Only behind the mask, she could show her lack of attention. It wasn't as though she was dazily dreaming of something—she was very much alert—but she didn't think her master would call on her name so...harshly?

"Yes?" She responded quickly. They were passing another hallway, leading to the western wing of the castle. Ling's room was stationed in the western wing, but she had never been in there before.

"Don't do that again." Lan Fan almost stopped in her tracts, but quickly regained her gait. She was confused. Don't help out a fellow woman from an asshole such as the general?

"Milord?" She had let just enough emotion slip so her words would come out as a question.

"Don't put yourselves in harm's way again. I can't...handle that..." Then he bit his lip before returning to the emotionless barrier he had been holding out on all day. Even knowing she didn't have her mask, Lan Fan smiled anyway.

* * *

**Okay, so the ending was kind of rushed but I DID IT! IM SO PROUD! :D PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN DYING TO! LET ME KNOW IF ANYTHING NEEDS TO BE FIXED!  
**


	4. Always Watching

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! Six months? Pathetic on my part, and I'm so sorry! I know this is pretty short, but I do hope I put a lot more detail for everyone's liking!**

**WARNING: Graphic detail and blood near the end, and I apologize now if I offend anyone!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Always Watching

Lan Fan realized she didn't own much when she moved into her new bedroom chambers. The only thing she really treasured was her grandfather's mask, which she now had to wear until the local potter could mold her a new one. The only other comfort she could afford was the hand carved, full length mirror she would sometimes use to study herself. It was a gift from her mother before her parents died when she was little.

Laying the few garments she brought down on the large feather-stuffed bed, adorned with hand sewn pillows and antique quilts, Lan Fan turned to fully view the new room she had been moved to, which was right down the hall from the young lord himself. Ling had thought it appropriate to put her on the same floor as he. _She_ had thought it utter nonsense that she had even needed a room, and that a proper bodyguard would stand outside his master's door all night long. That argument, of course, didn't last long.

The room was quite large and beautifully decorated. The walls were a pale, cheery yellow, with Xingese Cherry Blossom trees painted on the walls in magnificently accurate colors; shades of pink oft not seen by man. The ceiling was vaulted with wooden beams of Hong mu, supporting the roof. Two medium-sized bamboo ceiling fans twirled gently above her, and the soft breeze they created drifted down to caress her warm and flushed skin.

The stone balcony on the opposite wall was a plus. It allowed her to escape if need be. Vines twirled their way up the side of the palace, curling through the rock railing and sprouting fragile Shui blossoms. They were the color of liquid dawn and gave off an exotic fragrance, quite unlike anything Lan Fan had ever smelled before. Ling favored the dark blue flower, simply because of all the endorphins they put off. The scent sometimes made him dizzy with laughter, and if not for her mask he would have seen the smile cracking through her hard exterior.

With a sigh, the Xingese bodyguard turned back to her bed. No matter what she thought of, her mind always returned back to the young lord. She couldn't get him out of her head, and it seemed the illusion of him didn't want to leave. Every time she thought about him and the next moment in which she'd possibly make eye-contact, a pain would throb endlessly in her chest. It wasn't a bad pain, but a sort of...longing.

Lan Fan slipped out of her black secret soldier uniform and laid out a lavender colored robe woven from fine silk on the bed. It was a gift from Ling himself, and right now the faintest smell of him would douse the flames of stress engulfing every aspect of her being. Falling on the bed in her cotton undergarments, she pressed her nose to the fabric and sniffed greedily. It saddened her quite a bit to know the smell was dying on the clingy fabric. Mostly because the intoxicating Shui blossoms were perfuming the air with their scent as if it were their mission to drive out every other smell. Never before had wanted so desperately to tear a flower apart.

A soft knock rattled the paper door and Lan Fan froze in the midst of her desperate inhalations of Ling's scent, coughing roughly and choking on a hiccup. She hastily launched herself off the bed, bundled up in blankets as if it were a sin around here to show any flesh, save her face which was now completely flushed, and rushed to the door.

Mentally preparing herself, she slid the door open to the candle lit hallway. The greeting she was supposed to bestow upon her lord left her mind as did all the air from her lungs. She gasped to regain her breath, and her onyx eyes widened at the sight before her. Ling filled the small door space with a body more muscular than Lan Fan had ever imagined. His arms were muscled ropes of steel, his shoulders broad and his hips slim. His silky blue-black hair-always pulled back in a tight ponytail of sorts-now fell in liquid ebony waves around his beautiful pale face.

Lan Fan's mouth was instantly dryer than the desert separating Amestris and Xing. Her heart rate had kicked up to a thousand beats per minute, and muscles she'd never experienced before clenched low in her belly. Utterly speechless, her mouth opened and closed multiple times. She greedily looked him over like she never had been allowed to before. A wave of wrongness looped through her as she memorized every gorgeous inch of his face. It was swiftly cast away by a tsunami of rightness that her heart had conjured up. Rules be damned, he was simply too beautiful.

His nose had always been long and straight and aristocratic, but she seemed to notice it just now. His jaw was very strong and a bit arrogant, and his lower lip was much fuller than both her thin ones put together. The candle light flickered off his eyes, making the dark, sinister look he was giving her appear dangerous and lethal and entirely sexual.

Her breath caught, and she struggled to keep her voice even when she whispered, "M-Milord?"

He seemed to have shifted place, now much closer. His breath fanned the bridge of Lan Fan's nose, and her eyes fluttered shut from the warm caress. They felt like weights and the undeniable urge to reach out and grab Ling by the shoulders and...and what?

Her eyes snapped open, her cheeks aflame and redder than a Xingese sunburn, and it dawned on her that she had never been kissed before. She'd seen people in Amestris openly affectionate towards one another, and she caught herself more than once staring.

His lips were close enough now that all she had to do was breathe wrong and they'd be kissing. His eyes burrowed into her's, the intensity numbing her to the core. She'd seen her lord fight many times, but never knew how he manged to catch his foes off guard as much as he did. Briefly she wondered if this was one tactic. She couldn't flee if the crown depended on it.

Then it was gone.

A scream sounded, loud and full of terror, and chills ran up Lan Fan's spine violently.

Grabbing her grandfather's mask and strapping it on less than a second later, she was down the stairs and on her lord's heels, who had made a head start. She barely had time to register that all the torches were out and she was solely relying on her night vision and the sound of pounding footfalls all going in one direction.

The full moon hung low in the sky, drenching the night air in a ghostly, eerie glow. When Lan Fan reached the Great Hall, her breath caught in her lungs. The scarlet banner with the family crest was draped behind the thrown on the brick wall.

The pregnant maid from before now hung up on the wall with a twisted look of horror on her cold, dead face. A sword, one of many displayed on the brick wall, punctured her stomach while another stuck out from her chest. Her throat had been sliced, and fresh blood still seeped from the cut. Another maid was sobbing uncontrollably on the ground with three others surrounding her, trying to comfort her.

In blood, written in Xingese writing, was one statement that chilled the secret soldier to the bone. On the wall, Lan Fan read aloud for all in the deathly silent hall to hear, "We are watching you."

* * *

**Now, I know the ending is a bit creepy and Ling's "intentions" seemed a bit _rushed_, but I have plans for all of this. This chapter was just to slap you in the face with a reminder that this isn't a happy-go-lucky love story. Was FMA? No. Granted, it made you laugh, and so did the first chapter of this fic I hope, but the whole story itself was a bit dark. So just bare with me, and the next chapter with explain all the craziness of this one.**

**And I will repost most of the paragraph above^ for those who didn't see this before.**


	5. Miracle in Death

******Now, I know the ending od the last chapter was a bit creepy and Ling's "intentions" seemed a bit _rushed_, but I have plans for all of this. That chapter was just to slap you in the face with a reminder that this isn't a happy-go-lucky love story. Was FMA? No. Granted, it made you laugh, and so did the first chapter of this fic I hope, but the whole story itself was a bit dark. So just bare with me, and this chapter with explain all the craziness of that one.**

******Disclaimer: I own nobody. Wish Ed was mine tho...**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Miracle in Death

Lan Fan had seen a lot of death ever since she started protecting Ling as a little girl. She had killed many people wanting to cause harm to her lord, and she had killed many non-people when she came to Amestris. Even after all those years she still had squeamish feelings she harbored away for days like today, and they surfaced when she saw the fresh corpse hanging from the wall. The blood had finally stopped streaming down the maid's breathless body. She was now very pale and the look of horror twisted on her young face yanked at Lan Fan's heartstrings. She had protected this maid earlier and now she was dead.

Was she the reason this adolescent had died? Was someone after her? Why her? Why not her lord? Everyone was always after Ling, so why did this poor maid have to die, and by the looks of it, so violently? They appeared to have no mercy at all; killing a heavily pregnant lady so quickly and so ruthlessly. Lan Fan looked over the woman from head to toe, as if seeking for some clues to her attackers. The sword protruding out of her belly was stuck at a weird angle. The kill was sloppy now that she took a closer look. She instantly wondered about the baby inside.

Without thinking or fear of the consequences, her dagger was out and she was leaping across the room before she or anyone else could stop her. The maid was eight months pregnant, and Lan Fan was determined not to lose another life. Screams pierced the room and guards yelled fowl words and a few rushed to stop her. It all silenced seconds later, but Lan Fan hadn't heard it to begin with. She hated touching the dead woman, but there might still be a chance for a life not yet born. She sliced open the womb carefully and reached inside. She dropped to the floor with her back to the crowd. Everyone was quiet. Everyone waited.

"She's alive," Lan Fan finally croaked. Her blood-covered hands held a small life within their grasp, and all the feelings she had pushed away that day came rushing back. She collapsed fully to her knees and took ragged breaths. She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed in, and when she opened them, a baby with bright brown eyes watched her and squirmed in her arms. Tears welled up and fell down her cheeks, mixing with the blood that had splattered on them.

It took a moment before the cheers began erupting around her as maids jumped up and down with happy and sad tears and the men hollered a victory cry. The loss would not be so great this day, but tomorrow the Emperor would start war on whoever dared attack his palace. That didn't matter now; whoever had killed the poor maid was long gone. Guards came back with nothing and no one was suspicious. Not even the General, who everyone looked to first when the maid was found.

Forgetting her attire, Lan Fan unwrapped a blanket from around her and bundled the baby in the soft cloth. She still had something covering the thin robe she wore, but it wouldn't last for long. The child seemed fine as she assessed her for damage. Its heart-beat was fine, all the bones seemed to be in order, the girl's eyes were wide open, but she wasn't crying. All babies cried. Why wasn't she crying?

"Who will take care of the infant now?" A maid whispered, though the question hung in the air. Lan Fan turned but didn't look for the woman who had asked the question. She searched the crowd until she found Ling standing alone in the middle of the Hall. Their eyes locked, yet neither said a word. They didn't have to.

"Anyone here able to look after this child?" Ling finally asked, stepping forward. His authoritative voice hushed the crowded area as he turned to search for any volunteers. No one stepped forward or answered to his call. It was an all too familiar scene and it brought back more feelings; feelings Lan Fan hadn't recognized in years.

_"Lan Fan, do you honestly expect anyone to adopt you as you are?" Mother Xiu asked with her hands behind her back. Parents and single people alike had come to the adoption agency not even ten minutes ago, and the child she now lectured was the cause of the early dismissal. She glared at the young girl before her, who looked back at her with an unwavering stare._

_"You've attacked three kids this week, one in front of your potential parents!" She continued, hoping to get across to the girl that fighting did not equal a loving mother and father. Still, Lan Fan kept quiet. She wasn't afraid of not getting picked to be someone's kid. She was going to be like her mother: strong, independent, courageous—_

_"Alone and dead," Mother Xiu butt in. She confused Lan Fan for a moment. Had she been talking out loud? Her mother had been alone, and she had died when a gang had busted through the front door of her long forgotten home._

_"Don't look so confused, Lan Fan." The nun scolded. "I keep telling you about your future. If you continue to fight you will end up alone and dead. Do you hear me, Lan Fan? Lan Fan?"_

"Lan Fan?"

Lan Fan looked up to find Ling much closer. Gone was the Xingese warrior that filled up her door in the night. Here and now was the sweet prince with concern etched into his features. He wasn't huge and intimidating, but he was big enough to where Lan Fan wanted to bury herself in his arms and cry. To cry for the maid she had protected only for her to end up dead, to cry for the child who would grow up alone, to cry for herself, to cry for her grandfather, to cry for her mother, to cry for the love she'd never be able to have with the one person she yearned to be herself around.

She couldn't though. She was Ling's bodyguard, not his lover. She took a step back to keep from the temptation. Confusion now marred the Emperor's face. He shook it off and Lan Fan looked away. People were being dismissed, but a few nosy maids lingered with the objection that they had to clean up the mess. It irked her but she knew they had a logical explanation. The room was a disaster and tomorrow Ling would have to schedule meetings with all his brothers and sisters he'd kept under his protection. May Chang and Alphonse Elric would be called in first and kept in the palace. Both could look after themselves very well, and they were the most loyal to Ling besides Lan Fan.

"Lan Fan," Ling repeated, gaining his bodyguard's eye. Many emotions flitted across his expressive eyes. Some she could catch like sympathy, betrayal, anger, regret, mournfulness. Others she couldn't give a name, but she was sure her face was just as readable.

"No one can care for the infant, Lan Fan." He said slowly, quietly. He was trying to comfort her with soothing words. Again. When would she ever step up to the plate and do her job? She wasn't supposed to be coddled by her Lord, she was supposed to protect him and serve him. She looked down at the baby in her arms. Was this what it was like when her mother held her? To know she couldn't afford such a burden but that if she didn't take care of it no one would? Did her mother ever want to give up on her?

_No, Mother would never give up. Not even for something as troubling as I. I will be just like my mother, only I will not end up alone and dead._

"Lan Fan_—_"

"I'll take care of her." Lan Fan spoke abruptly. She would not let this child perish. She protected the girl's mother, and though she fell short of that responsibility, she would not with this little one.

"Are you sure?"

_No._

"I will not let her die." She would not lie to the king. Though she'd never been a mother before, she would learn. Her mother had done it. So could she.

The maids slowed their work and leaned their heads in with wide eyes. They whispered back and forth, unaware of Lan Fan and Ling's acute hearing. Some thought she was crazy while others admired her generosity. Lan Fan didn't care. None of them had stepped up to help this poor child, even the maid who claimed to be the victim's best friend. They all had their duties and none could care for the child properly, but Lan Fan was determined to see to this kid's future. Even if it ran her into an early grave.

"I'll walk you back to your room." Ling stated before giving the whispering maids a stern glare. They got back to their gruesome work. Both the Emperor and his bodyguard felt sympathy towards the maids and to those who cared for the young victim, but they could do nothing at the moment. Tomorrow would be a new day and justice would be served. Eventually. There was still the matter of the murder and the inaccuracy of it.

When Ling finally escorted Lan Fan to her room, she began to spill the knowledge she had acquired. Only it came out a bit too obvious.

"Milord, the sword sticking out of the maid's stomach...it did not kill the infant like it should have."

"Lan Fan, you're in shock_. _Maybe you should rest."

"No, Milord, I mean the killers are not as experienced as they'd like for us to believe." Lan Fan's words were rushed out in a fierce whisper. She glanced around, remembering the foreboding warning written on the wall in blood. Ling was quiet for a minute, lost in thought.

"What if they meant for it to happen like that?" He wondered aloud.

"Why would they leave us a baby?" Lan Fan was forgetting herself and her manners, but right now she was too tired, too stressed, and too in shock.

"To make us think they're inexperienced?"

"They had already gotten into the castle with ease. If I hadn't been distracted_—_"

"This isn't your fault, Lan Fan."

"I'm the one who protected the maid. If I didn't, maybe she would still be alive." Lan Fan admitted, feeling horrible. Everything was always her fault.

"And maybe her child that you now hold would be dead from the lashings the General was about to give to her." Ling answered a bit too harsh. He was stressed as well and rightfully so, but he instantly regretted his tone. He slowly reached out and gently touched the scar forming on her cheek. Lan Fan didn't flinch but she wanted to, but not from the pain her wound caused her. Her breath hitched and her throat ran dry once more.

Ling dropped his hand with a sigh and glanced at the infant in her arms. The baby was sleeping, much to anyone's surprise. Black hair sprouted on her pale scalp and her tiny, chubby hand clung to Lan Fan's robe. She was so small and weighed about two kilograms, but she would live. She would grow up healthy and strong like Lan Fan knew her mother had.

"What will you name her?" Ling finally asked, catching Lan Fan off guard. She looked to him and then to the sleeping child. So many names crossed before her mind it was almost impossible to pick one. How could she possibly decide?

_"You must live without me, Lan Fan." Yi Jing whispered, grabbing her daughter's hand. The gang had left her to a slow death after robbing the home she had spent years making._

_"Momma, no." Her daughter cried with a broken voice._

_"You have a purpose in this life, Daughter. You will survive. Your will is strong enough." She rasped with a reassuring smile as she wiped her child's tears away._

_"Momma, you cannot die." Lan Fan sobbed, clutching her mother's hand for dear life._

_"One day you will have a daughter you must care for... I only hope you can protect her better than I protected you..."_

The memory ended and Lan Fan blinked. That was many, many years ago. The gang had been caught and imprisioned, but it had mattered little to Lan Fan. She still didn't have a mother when they all were sentenced to death. That memory had been sealed away somewhere deep inside her. It hurt now that it sifted through her mind, but at least now she knew what she'd name the girl in her arms.

"Zhi Xiang," she whispered with the hint of a smile.

* * *

**I chose the name Zhi Xiang because _Zhi _is from the Chinese symbol _志_ "will, purpose". Xiang is from the Chinese symbol _翔_ "to soar", _祥_ "auspicious, lucky". I thought it was fitting. Please review! Again, I'm sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoy!**


	6. The Start of a Long Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA...although I do own a poster of the original FMA :3 Its on mah wall over mah bed x3 Tehe...**

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Start of a Long Day

The sound of a door creaking open in the early morning had every castle guard jumping out of their dreams. They immediately knew who had just awoken, and if caught asleep on the morn of the castle invasion they would likely never again see another sunrise. The Xingese bodyguard protecting Ling was feared by many in the land, but only the castle guards knew the truth to Lan Fan's gender. It struck more fear into their hearts because of the information they now held, and every one of them realized she wouldn't hesitate to permanently relieve them of their duties if caught napping. Lan Fan was like their queen, their empress—even if she didn't know it herself.

Dim light flooded the Emperor's hallway on the west wing. Not a noise penetrated the stillness as Lan Fan's hawk eyes scanned the corridor. Without breaking the silence, the Xingese guardian glided down the hall with baby Zhi Xiang in the sling she had made from one of the pillowcases. Ten castle guards in rows of two greeted her when she neared Ling's chambers. She was mildly pleased everyone was alert and awake.

She relieved eight of the ten, not because she doubted her abilities, but because Ling's protection came first. She would not take chances, especially not with the small new bundle on her back. Zhi had still been sound asleep when Lan Fan awoke early that morning, stretched out with an empty milk bottle in her hand. Lan Fan smiled behind her grandfather's mask, though her body remained tense for any possibility of attack.

Ling usually stirred an hour after Lan Fan did, around first light. Now that he was Emperor he would probably not take long considering the day ahead of him. A messenger had been sent out after the hall was finally scrubbed cleaned. That message would go to Alphonse and May first, who were temporarily residing in Xing's far east, then to Zampano and Jerso who were usually never far from the couple, then to every brother and sister Ling shared his father's blood with, and then finally to Edward Elric himself. Edward was not essential in fighting but his common knowledge and intelligence would be of good use. His presence was not demanded though, not when he had just settled down with his two children and the auto-tech.

Ling would also call on the Amestrian military if...—if shit were to hit the fan.

Lan Fan remembered that saying from Amestris and it finally made sense. She would never understand why someone would throw waste at a fan but the saying fit.

Zhi curled into a tighter ball behind her before settling down again. It still hadn't dawned on Lan Fan that she was now a mother, that she made a promise to stay with this child as long as need-be. That could be ten years or more. Where would she be then? Would she be dead? Replaced for her age?

_I will be by Emperor Ling's side_, her mind's resolve was firm, but the problem reeking havoc on her was if she'd still be the faithful servant or something more.

_Fantasies_, Lan Fan chastised herself with a firm shake of the head. She ignored the curious looks from the guards and concentrated on being realistic. She would never be anything but the Lord's bodyguard, and when she finally got a hold of her wild imagination, she would be so much better off. Ling would have to wed soon, and preferably within the season. The stress of the horrendous event that occurred last night and the hunt for the murderers would push the expectations back only for a short while. An heir was needed if Ling did not take the Philosopher's Stone meant for his father.

_When he binds his life with another woman, you'll have to protect that new Empress as well._ Lan Fan heard her heart's bitter tone and her mind didn't reprimand her. It was indubitable and the image it conceived killed what little good mood she had.

_You could always pretend not to have gotten there quick enough...if something _were_ to happen..?_

The shock of that thought left Lan Fan breathless and cold. What was she thinking? She would let an innocent woman die because of the petty spite taunting the evil in her? She couldn't believe herself.

Just as she was about to order one of the guards to stab her through-and-through her left arm as punishment, the massive door behind her lurched open. She turned on her heels to come mask-to-chin with her lord. Before her stood the true ruler of Xing and he looked every bit the part. Lan Fan already missed his tousled morning hair, his obnoxious yawning, and how he muttered nothing but "coffee" near ten times each sunrise before he uttered any other word.

His only slip up in his Kingly façade was that he smiled that lazy smile of his and breathed her name in such a soft whisper it sent shivers down her spine.

"My Lord," Lan Fan cleared her throat. "The guards and I are here to escort you to the throne room."

He seemed to wake up at the mention of other guards and quickly resumed his superior stance. "Of course," he agreed with a curt nod. He followed the trio of guards in silence, his magnificent yellow, orange, and red robes swishing around his feet. He appeared to be floating as he descended the stairs and passed each corridor. All the maids were simply engrossed with his grace and each palace guard reveled in his magnificence.

The throne room was the jewel of the Xingese palace. Five small marble-carved balconies lined the room on each side with one large balcony facing the throne, each twelve feet above the throne. They would be empty today, for only those who received the Emperor's missive would be invited into the room.

The throne in and of itself was enough to be the Jewel of Xing. The back of the high chair was solid gold, crafted in Xingese markings. The fore golden poles holding up an exquisite canopy were carved in delicate deigns that stood out against the red silk fastened to them. The canopy was made from the same red silk, patented with the Emperor's mark of a golden dragon on the front for all to see.

Before the throne was yet another magnificent creation. Matching the polished marble flooring, a large table, stretching ten meters and with the with of three, could seat fifty people. It was enough for every clan's chief when important meetings were held. Today the table would be full, but not with the chieftains regulating the majority of the Xingese people.

Guards were stationed at every balcony, as were they standing by the thick columns supporting the palace. Not only did they carry the bronze meter-long swords they usually were armed with, but now they possessed steel spears that were as long as they were. Their armor had been increased as well. They wore the outfits of battle and none would be seen walking around without it.

"I want to be informed immediately when some one comes within sniper range." Ling demanded and the guard closest to the door took off to inform the servants. Xing had long since upgraded since the return of Ling. They kept most things traditional, but weapons had been the first to be advanced. Trading had also been been established with Amestris, and Führer Grumman even opened up a railway for easier transportation. With the help of alchemists, the railroad was almost complete.

Ling glanced around the immense room and held back the sigh that was threatening to undo him. Though he did take every clan under his wing, he knew they still hated him for obtaining the throne. He was not naïve to think his siblings couldn't possibly be the murders who struck his palace last eve. If it came to be that one of his brothers or sisters did attack him, their betrayal would not be taken lightly. The clan would be abandoned and pushed back to the borders of Xing, and their chief as well as his sibling would be executed without mercy. It was barbaric but necessary if Ling were to make any kind of example of himself.

A soft noise captured Ling's attention. It was the infant on Lan Fan's back, who remained shadowed by the throne. She slid closer to the chair before untucking Zhi from the sling and cradling her in her arms. Ling focused back to the closed doors and leaned onto one arm. His mind raced, but not with the thoughts of the day ahead or even of the night before. He thought of the wife he would have to take when all this was over.

A scowl marred his features. He didn't want some princess from the neighboring country anymore than he wanted the chamber-pot maid in his own palace. Yet, he would have to choose somebody. He didn't have centuries...

_Unless I take the Philosopher's Stone...No_, Ling mentally shook himself, _remember the last time you took the Stone?_

Ling wanted to bellow out his frustration. Normally he would've taken off somewhere to calm down, to think things out without all eyes on him. He had gotten so good he had even managed to outsmart Fu, but of course he would get lectured the entire night.

Again Ling glanced over at Lan Fan, now back to her statuary pose with Zhi back in the sling. The baby was surprisingly quiet, even awake. It stared back at Ling with huge brown eyes surrounded by thick black lashes. It was so tiny, yet it had the heart of a lion. If only his warriors had the strength this little infant possessed. Lan Fan would make an excellent mother.

_Yes, she would...possibly to the future heir...? _The question left open for possibilities, but Ling already knew the outcome. She would refuse. She had grown up an orphan and became independent. Her suto-grandfather was the only person she let into her life, and he was taken away from her only recently. She wouldn't allow another person to come into her life and let them be taken away. Her courage for stepping up for the infant not only astounded Ling but confused him._  
_

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He thought about what he was going to say and opted to try again. He closed his mouth and thought of something else. He figured if he just started talking he'd find the right words.

"Lan Fan," he spoke quietly, ignoring the two guards at the foot of his throne.

"Yes, my Lord?" she answered quickly and came to stand directly beside his chair. This was the part Ling should've said something, but instead he was caught up in her twinkling chocolate eyes. He couldn't gauge her expression through the mask but her eyes said enough. She was weary, tired, angry, but determined to not let a single person slip through he fingers. She had the job of judging each individual that passed through the palace gates.

"I...um—" _A ruler does not stutter! _Ling composed himself swiftly before Lan Fan passed judgement on his lack of speech.

"I wanted to ask you something." He stated imperiously. Lan Fan would surely not settle for a weakling, so with that he manged to make himself taller in his seat. He made himself the epitome of regal, sublime, noble and all things magnificent.

"Anything, my Lord," Lan Fan nodded, her hands flexing at her sides. Often did she do this when wondering something. What could she be thinking?

"It is my duty to—"

"My Lord!" The throne room doors slammed open with a thunderous crack, and instantly Lan Fan reacted. Her dagger was unsheathed and she was crouching in front of Ling before the xinshi could get his words out. He paused at her abrupt movement to protect the Emperor before continuing with his news.

Lan Fan sank back to the shadows of the throne as the young boy exclaimed, "We have travelers fast approaching! A large group, my Lord!"

"How many?" Ling questioned, drumming his fingers against the arm of his chair.

"Five!" the boy exclaimed, holding up his pale, tiny hand.

"Do you know who?" Ling rolled his eyes.

"Oh, um, the Jian prince, the Tai prince, the Zhen princess, and Mr. Elric and Princess Chang!" The small xinshi counted his fingers as he named off the guests.

"Interrogate them before they step foot in my palace, except Chang and the Elric brother," Ling instructed without turning to face Lan Fan. She was off in a black blur, and Ling sighed as he dismissed the xinshi. Today was going to be a long day...

* * *

**So sorry for the delay! Life is crazy right about nao! Hope you guys enjoy,, and you're never going to guess the spin i have in store for u!**


	7. Interrogation

**Dear readers,**

**I know how I always start out apologizing for taking too long to update, but this time is different. I really feel horrible for neglecting you guys for so long. The last time I updated was in JUNE! I will never let that happen again.**

**This is a vow I swear to you as a fellow author.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Interrogation

The weight of the world seemed to rest on Lan Fan's shoulders. It was no more than she was used to, but this time, the world felt so much heavier. As she waited for the party of five to arrive, her mind wandered to the night before. She kept replaying the image of the dead maid in her head over and over.

The sword had been purposely positioned to avoid the infant. Why? What was the purpose in killing a young woman just to let her unborn child live? How were they to know Lan Fan would've noticed?

Unless they had been watching Lan Fan all along.

_And now we're inviting forty-three resentful siblings to share a room._ It was a perfect opportunity to strike with tensions so high, and yet it was the biggest risk for even the most skilled sleuth. Forty-three princes and princesses meant at least eighty-five bodyguards. Word spread like wildfire when a royal was endangered, and now every imperial guard would be on high alert, ready to give his life for the one he served.

Lan Fan stood like a black barrier between the palace and the oncoming group of people. To anyone who didn't know her, she appeared as if death and destruction had molded together into the perfect solider. To those who did know her, they would agree.

"Halt there," she demanded, her voice carrying over as anything but feminine. Zhi burrowed her head into Lan Fan's back, reminding her new mother that she was still there.

"A word with the royals by the Emperor's decree," she spoke more softly, yet her voice still carried a tone of authority. They may showcase a crown in the public eye, but this was _her_ castle. Her word was law—at least ninety-seven percent of the time.

Her eagle-eyed gaze slid over May and Alphonse. "With the exception of Princess Chang and her companion." Formality was a key element in issuing control over a situation. She cared for Al and, well, she got along with May. However, showing affection would place a target on their backs and would be perceived as weak to those who showed no mercy.

"Why let them pass?" Nuo Zhen, the only other princess in the group, sneered. Her long, shiny black hair was tightened into a series of perfect buns with a long braid extending down the middle to her slender hips. Her eyes were a piercing black and her lips as red as sin. She was the tallest and leanest of them all, and she was no doubt a deadly martial artist. Lan Fan already disliked her.

"The lord's orders are not to be questioned, Princess Zhen." Lan Fan said quietly, though her words did not go unheard. There was a promise in that single sentence. The woman glared viciously before composing herself into the image of a regal goddess.

Lan Fan's attention snapped back to Alphonse and May, giving them a barely noticeable nod. They strode forward with an expression of business on their faces. There would be no smiles at this meeting, and if there were, they would be noticeably strained.

She stepped away and let them pass as if she were the gate allowing them entrance. When one thought about it, that was exactly what she was.

Now then, onto more pressing concerns.

"You will follow me, and if you refuse, you will be locked away and interrogated for your reluctance. Call off your guards or you will be seen as a threat to the throne."

They seemed to know the protocol, for they lifted their hands and gave out common gestures any other person would have thought as ordinary, everyday uses of the hand. Lan Fan did not even raise an eyebrow as six guards, similarly dressed to her secret soldier uniform, appeared beside their masters.

They had been surrounding the tall buildings and hiding in the luscious trees. She'd been keeping tabs on all of them. They were not from the same training camp as she, and they had not been raised by a grandfather as ruthless as hers. They were amateurs, but even amateurs were a threat.

"Just so you know, if your bodyguard is so must as a meter away from your person, you will be imprisoned. If you are caught leaving without dismissal, you will be imprisoned. If you make any hand gestures—and I know of them all—or are seen tapping in any distorted fashion, you will be imprisoned. I see everything in this palace, and what I may allow to occasionally slip past me will be seen by the thousands of guards patrolling these very walls. They are at every window and every door. There is no escape; you will not leave until your imperial lord declares so."

She stood there, waiting for any objections. Of course, any reluctance would be seen as a threat and she would turn their world upside down so fast they'd never even see the blur of her movements. She appeared calm, but every muscle in her body was tensed and waiting. Not even Zhi broke the deathly silence where the Xingese woman stared down her royals.

There was no attempt at friendship. She despised them as much as they wanted to kill her. They would not take pity on her if they were to find out her gender. They would pick her apart until they destroyed her very essence They were cruel, merciless people pushed into their own reclusive roles of prestige.

They viewed themselves higher than anyone else. They followed her, not because she ordered them to, but because they were _amusing_ her. In all truth they were not happy to be here at this meeting, and taking directions from a servant was damaging to their pride, but they were here because they, too, wanted to know who had attacked their new lord. Would it attack them as well?

"Prince Tai," Lan Fan spoke up when they reached a large, ornate building designed like the palace it stood next to. She directed her sharp gaze to a tan man with short, choppy black hair. He was the youngest of the three, but his chilling brown eyes spoke of power and experience that went far beyond his age. Prince Hui Tai was the last of the forty-three children to be born from the former king's blood. "Where were you yesterday, presumably around midnight?"

"Asleep, in my home." He said hotly, as if he were insulted by her necessary question. He, however, was lying, and Lan Fan was at his throat with a small dagger before his guards even had the chance to react.

"Answer me truthfully," she whispered quietly, menacingly, "or there will only be forty-_two_ children of the crown." Hui Tai's guards could do nothing but watch helplessly, for if they intervened she would surely cut their prince's throat.

"Fine," Hui spat, fear evident in his gaze. "I was outside, riding my newest stallion." It was the truth, but Lan Fan didn't relinquish her hold just yet. "Why lie?"

"The horse was stolen." Hui gritted through clenched teeth.

"From whom?"

"A farmer who had no need for him."

Lan Fan let him go, albeit a little too roughly, and he stumbled back in place. It was the truth, but he had said _he_ was riding his new pony.

"Where were your guards?"

"Beside me," the boy crossed his arms with a bit of a 'duh' in his tone.

"_All_ of them?"

"Of course not! What would I look like with ten elite guards at my back? A defenseless twit!"

"Then where were they? In bed? Stationed at their correct posts? Prince Tai, if you answer me saying you do not know, I'll have to tell my lord you are not taking your title seriously."

"Says the secret soldier with a baby on his back," he retorted.

"The baby does not hinder me from snapping one's neck. Answer my question."

"They were at their correct posts when I left as well as when I returned. They had not moved, and I found no one sleeping or anyone away from their designated areas."

He was telling the truth, and Lan Fan thoroughly believed his _elite_ guards could not make their way to the castle, slip past Emperor Ling's ward, and stab a maid in her belly just at the perfect angle to let the infant within survive. What would be the point?

She then turned to the Zhen princess, who looked a bit speechless. Her eyes traveled from the small, almost forgotten bundle on Lan Fan's back to her interrogator's gaze. Her guards hovered over her like mountains towering over a valley below. "And you, Princess Zhen?"

"I," she paused and pursed her lips. Raising her chin, she looked down upon Lan Fan with nothing more than disdain.

"You what, milady?" She pressed, all with the respect the woman demanded.

"I was in bed all night." She crossed her arms, daring Lan Fan to disagree with her. Zhen would do nothing to her if she wanted to keep her pretty little head, but Lan Fan never underestimated anyone.

A quick glance at the men shadowing her back was proof-positive to the woman's statement. "What of your army, milady?"

"All stationed accordingly. I would know. I have them rotate around the clock." She didn't look away from Lan Fan's gaze, passing the exam that would grant her into the palace.

She moved on to Qiang Jian. He looked as if it were taking everything in him to compose himself. She remembered him being the hot-head of all the siblings. He was a real brat when things didn't go his way.

"Prince Jian?" She questioned, ready to bolt after him and take down his guards all in one move if he so chose.

"I was out," he said stiffly and his back straightened as he tried to appear bigger than he actually was. He didn't intimidate Lan Fan with his macho façade, and he seemed to realize that after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"With some personal guests." He couldn't see her raised eyebrow, but he didn't extrapolate any further. It was clear he'd busied himself through the night, but what of his guards? Had he hired hitmen? Thankfully, she'd already looked into that area of concern.

"We've reviewed all major purchases within the last four months from all royal families. If you think your incognito shopping has gone undetected, you're wrong. You're all clean and your claims have been truthful. You're all permitted to enter the palace." Lan Fan dismissed them with a shallow bow. She would be here all day, interrogating as well as keeping up with all who showed up.

Those who didn't show up, with the exception of Edward Elric, who would need much more time to get here, would be considered a suspect. It was a good thing her memory was excellent.

"You will not speak of this to anyone," Jian whispered fiercely, before storming off with his siblings and bodyguards beside him. She sighed. She was not looking forward to any of this, but she would do it for Ling. He needed her protection, and she was his best interrogator. She would not fail him.

...

Evening arrived in slow degrees. Lan Fan meeted and greeted everyone coming into the castle's vicinity. Parties were few and far in between, and none liked the situation anymore than she did. Finally, after seven hours of repeated questions and heated stare-downs, she received notice from a guard summoning her to the throne room.

She was nothing more than a black blur.

The doors were still open, and all siblings permitted into the castle sat comfortably—as comfortably as these family members could get—next to each other as food was passed around. They only felt a small breeze pass them as Lan Fan whizzed by, and they never even saw her hide behind Ling's golden chair.

"Report," he whispered softly.

"Princess Mu, Prince Shui, and Prince Yong have yet to arrive. Edward Elric has also not been heard of from the train station."

Ling made a disappointed sound, but only she could hear him over the whispers the table created. Her mask hid the instant grin she tried to push back.

"How is Zhi Xiang?"

The grin was gone as shock through her for a loop. He really did care for the child, just as she secretly hoped he would. A genuine smile split her pale lips and her cheeks warmed.

"She's doing just fine. She's an excellent infant."

"It's because she has an excellent mother," were his last words to her before he stood to address his dysfunctional family.

* * *

**Not exactly a Ling x Lan Fan chapter, more a filler than anything. The plot thickens in chapter eight! Please review!**

**Again, I love you fans who stick by me even when I neglect you for so long. Truly sorryღ**


End file.
